computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stinky Pete
''"No sticking hand-me-down Cowboy doll is mess it up for me now!" '' ''- ''One of Stinky Pete's lines Stinky Pete the Prospector is the main antagonist of the 1999 Pixar Aniamtion Studios film, Toy Story 2. He is a prospector. Physical Appearance Personality Role in Toy Story 2 He is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show, Woody's Roundup, where the characters consists of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. The Prospector doll seen in the film had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box" making him sought after by collectors. In contrast to the character on the show, Stinky Pete is quite intelligent, manipulative, and well-spoken and, when he first appears, seems to be a grandfather figure and mentor. However, he becomes embittered due to having never been sold until Al McWhiggin eventually found him. Stinky Pete also bears a particular grudge against space toys, like Buzz Lightyear, whom he blames for causing the show to be canceled after the launch of Sputnik, which caused children all over America to lose their interest in cowboy toys, shifting their interest to space adventures instead. Years after being purchased, Stinky Pete would spend years in storage while Al bought more toys and advertisements from Woody's Roundup. After Al stole Woody, Stinky Pete and Jessie were excited because now they could go to the Konishi Toy Museum in Japan, where they will be treated with respect. Woody reveals that he has an owner named Andy Davis, infuriating Jessie, and leading Stinky Pete to make a goal to make sure Woody does not go back to Andy at any cost, despite that he is now aware that Al actually stole Woody and that he still belongs to Andy. When Al accidentally rips off Woody's arm, Stinky Pete secretly leaves his box and sabotages Woody's attempt to recover his arm by turning the TV on to prevent Woody from returning to Andy. He frames Jessie for this by putting the TV remote near her before returning to his box. When Woody accusses Jessie, she tackles him to the ground, and Prosepctor comands them to stop, pretending that he "doesn't know" how the TV turned on. He later convinces Woody to wait until his arm is fixed in the morning, to which is done after Al call in a cleaner. After Woody's arm is fixed, Stinky Pete convinces Woody to makes amends with Jessie before he goes back to Andy. After Woodyhears Jessie's sad story about her old owner, Prospector that Andy won't play with him anymore when Andy goes to college, but in Japan, Woody will be treasured forever which makes Woody agree to stay with them, rather than go back to Andy much to their delight. However, Woody's friends - Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog- arrive during a celebration of going to Japan and they try to convince Woody to return to Andy but Woody angrily refuses, which result in the toys sadly saying goodbye and leaving. However, before leaving, Buzz says an upset goodbye to Woody by saying that he'll be staying behind glass forever and never be loved again if he chooses to go to Japan, leaving Woody to think over his choice. However, Woody has a change of heart, and warns Buzz that he is coming with them, and invites his friends to come with him to Andy's house. Stinky Pete is angered with Woody leaving with Jessie and Bullseye back to Andy's house, and seels the vent shut. Woody and Jessie realizes it was him who turned the TV on the night before. He then shouts at them, saying he has spent "a lifetime on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold," similar to his fate before Al found him. This makes him all the more determined to go to the Tokyo museum and become an exhibit for the rest of his life, unlike Woody and Jessie. Buzz and the gang the roundup to the airport and find the case their in. When Stinky Pete punches Buzz off the ramp at the airport, Woody then fights Stinky Pete for harming his friend, but Stinky Pete attempts to finish him off, assuring him that he will be fixed again in Japan. Fortunately, the other toys blind and stun Stinky Pete with flash cameras that the toys found after they confused another green luggage to be Woody's. Buzz, having survived the fall, captures Stinky Pete who says that children destroy toys and their ultimate fate will be "spending eternity rotting in some landfill". Woody instructs Buzz and the other toys to dump Stinky Pete into a Barbie doll backpack that belongs to a little girl named Amy, who enjoys decorating her dolls' faces with tattoos, as punishment and revenge for his betrayal, knowing it will make him learn the true meaning of playtime. Upon learning of Amy's occupations of decorating her dolls, Stinky Pete starts to weep as he is taken to his new owner's home. Ironically, this fate is a rectification of a past injustice done to Stinky Pete. Since much of his anger came from never being sold nor even being opened; now he is finally being owned by a child after waiting 50 years. Videogames Appearances Trivia Gallery Toy Story 2 in 3D Poster 3.png Quotes Category:Movie Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pixar Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be at first Category:Characters from Sequels Category:Villains from Sequels